


Made a Home

by Lokincest



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, I don't normally write RPF oh god, I refuse to feel totally bad, Implied Sexual Content, Kiddos also, and this really is just fluff + flirting and implied stuff at the end, but they are actually married so?, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokincest/pseuds/Lokincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa feeding Chris chocolate cake to fatten him up again after filming <em>In The Heart of the Sea. </em></p><p>written for Adi, who is obsessed with chub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made a Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this is where I'd put Adi's AO3 name IF I HAD IT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=this+is+where+I%27d+put+Adi%27s+AO3+name+IF+I+HAD+IT).



> I don't actually stalk the actors so idk what their personal lives are like. So if I got anything wrong, that's just... a shame. Oh well. :3

There was both a sadness and a joy when filming finally ended for any project. A sadness because seeing the cast and crew every day could be such a joy, and Chris enjoyed what he did, making the films, acting, telling a story. It was a shame to see it end, to go from seeing new friends every day to saying goodbye and wondering if he would cross paths with them again someday.

But it was also a joy to be finished. A pride in finally finishing up his work. A relief, often, because as much as he enjoyed his coworkers, it could be stressful. He would rather be home with his family, with his beautiful wife and their beautiful children.

 _Filming is over. Home soon_ , Chris texted after they’d wrapped up, when he finally was able to leave.

His daughter greeted him first, excited and clinging, wanting hugs and kisses and attention. Wanting to tell him about her day, wanting to play. Chris more than happily indulged her wishes, lifting her into the air over and over again while making airplane noises and then blowing raspberries on her tiny tummy. All the while, Elsa smiled, and prompted her daughter by saying, “Show daddy what you made today.” Then there was a private art showing better than any museum - a parade of crayon drawings that Chris ooh’ed and ahh’ed over while he held the twins, until finally, it was late and the little ones were worn out for the night.

“Time for bed,” Elsa announced, and although she told Chris to sit down and relax he simply grinned and shook his head and helped her bathe and then change their tiny trio into their pajamas. 

The twins were easier to put down for the night - they were already asleep before they were even put into their cribs. India was a little more stubborn, pleading over and over again for her daddy to tuck her in. Only when Chris patted her blanket around her and then kissed her on the forehead - not just once but three times - was she finally satisfied.

At long last, Elsa and Chris had time to themselves.

“Welcome home,” she said, amusement evident in her voice, and then she gave him a kiss that had been waiting long enough. They parted with another quick kiss, and Chris hugged her in his arms, telling her with a contented sigh how much he’d missed her.

“Have you eaten?” Elsa questioned.

“Yeah, I had something, don’t worry,” Chris said, because he knew it was a late hour even for dinner now.

“Like what?” Elsa needled. “You can break your diet now, yes?”

Different films demanded different sacrifices from him. Some wanted him to grow out his hair, others to chop it off. Some wanted him to travel hundreds of miles away for months of filming. Some wanted him to gain muscle. This film had put him on a strict diet to lose weight, because the character he played had survived near-starvation.

Chris laughed, genuinely pleased by her persistence. “Don’t worry about it!”

“Of course I worry, you need meat on your bones!” Elsa insisted, sincere in her concerns, although she was grinning at him. “I made something for you.”

“Oh no,” Chris said, smiling.

Elsa brought out a plate with an almost obscenely huge slice of chocolate cake sitting in the middle of it, looking fluffy and sinfully delicious.

“What are you trying to do to me?” Chris groaned, his mouth watering and his hands already reaching to take the plate from her.

“I’m trying to fatten you up again,” Elsa said, patting her husband’s stomach.

“Mmm. Thank you, darling. Is there a fork?”

Chris took an awkward half-step towards the drawer, which was behind her, but Elsa didn’t budge. Instead, she lightly shook her head ‘no’ and then took a piece of cake with her bare fingers, and brought it to her husband’s lips.

Chris inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring, and then bent his head to accept the sweet morsel into his mouth. It was just as soft as it had looked, and even richer than he imagined and he couldn’t help but groan aloud. Elsa kept her hand still, allowing Chris to lick every trace of the chocolate frosting from her fingertips before she brought another piece of cake to his lips.

They continued like this, until every bite of cake was gone and Elsa was swiping leftover frosting up from the plate and trying fruitlessly to pretend she wasn’t affected by the way Chris was sucking it off her fingers.

“Don’t look at me like that,” she scolded Chris when he pointedly made eye contact with her while running his tongue between her fingers.

“Like what?” Chris laughed, clutching her hand in his and then moving in towards her until she was backed against the counter. He set the plate down with a clatter and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. “Like you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you as my wife?”

“Yes, exactly, that one,” Elsa agreed, and Chris chuckled. “The last time you looked at me like that, I ended up pregnant with twins.”

“You don’t want more?” Chris teased. “Our children are beautiful.”

“They are, but I can’t be pregnant all the time,” Elsa said, leaning forward to kiss him again, and tasting chocolate.

“Mm. I’ll carry the next one, then,” Chris offered, and Elsa giggled. “Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Good,” Chris grinned. “Do you mind if I have something else to eat?”

“There’s more cake in the fridge,” Elsa offered, but Chris shook his head.

“That wasn’t what I had in mind,” he said, giving her a smirk and sinking to his knees.


End file.
